


In silenzio

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Il fatto che sia impossibile non impedisce di provare sentimenti. Così come il destino non potrà fermare quello che provano. Prologo di una fic scritta con Tina R.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** questa storiella che sguazza nell'allegrezza è un omaggio alla mia nuova promessa _**Tina**_. Lo so, è una ciofeca. Abituati.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, e la canzone che ispira tutto l’ambaradan è degli Stadio. Il titolo ve lo do alla fine o mi rovina il pathos.
> 
>  **Note:** la storia è ambientata alla fine del sesto anno, prima che Draco faccia ciò che sappiamo tutti, ormai. Se qualcuno ancora non lo sa, non legga. SPOILER.

*Draco!*  
Il biondo mugugnò nel sonno.  
*Draco!* chiamò ancora la voce.  
Era una voce che conosceva bene, eppure qualcosa strideva in quel richiamo.  
Senza contare che la sentiva vicinissima a sè, eppure quasi soffocata, come se stesse superando muri per raggiungerlo.  
*Furetto della malora, vuoi svegliarti o no?!*  
Draco scattò a sedere, immediatamente sveglio.  
"Potter! Sei uscito di senno?!" esclamò, guardandosi attorno per individuarlo.  
*Zitto, idiota! Non sono lì, sono nella Torre di Astronomia. Devo parlarti.*  
Detto ciò, la voce si spense.  
Draco si strofinò gli occhi e si diede un pizzicotto, per convincersi di essere davvero sveglio.  
Imprecò sottovoce al sentire il dolore.  
Si alzò, un po' incerto.  
Non era certo quello il momento giusto per incontrarsi, no, decisamente non lo era.  
Tra l'altro era riuscito a riprendere sonno solo da poco, agitato com'era per quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.  
Non aveva un ripensamento dell'ultima ora, assolutamente.  
Però non era certo una situazione facile da gestire.  
Mentre camminava il più silenziosamente possibile verso la Torre, si ripetè che era tutto per il bene della causa.  
Restava comunque il fatto che Dumbledore fosse stato il suo Preside per sei anni, e a dirla tutta un po' di soggezione gliela faceva. Senza contare che una cosa era parlarne, ma UCCIDERE! A sangue freddo! Non era così sicuro che sarebbe stata una passeggiata come continuava a ripetersi da tempo.  
E poi c'era l'altra faccenda.  
Potter.  
Il suo nemico giurato, colui che gli avevano insegnato ad odiare.  
Per poterlo battere aveva cominciato a studiarlo meglio, e senza rendersene conto più lo conosceva più la loro rivalità gli sembrava una ridicola scaramuccia tra due ragazzini che vogliono attirare reciprocamente l'attenzione.  
Pian piano gli sguardi e le parole che si scambiavano si erano trasformati in un rimpianto silenzioso, quasi una carezza segreta.  
Tuttavia sapevano entrambi che non era possibile.  
Draco più dell'altro, cosciente com'era che la sua missione avrebbe distrutto qualsiasi cosa avessero costruito insieme.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di passare dalla parte di Harry, era un Malfoy.  
Credeva negli ideali che la sua famiglia aveva sempre sostenuto e odiava i Muggles.  
La lotta di Voldemort era la sua lotta.  
Ciononostante, mentre il giorno fatidico si avvicinava a grandi passi, il senso di vuoto e mancanza si faceva più forte, fino a divenire insopportabile.  
Come di comune accordo, nessuno dei due aveva mai palesato nulla di ciò che sentiva, si ignoravano e basta.  
Ma poi c'erano quegli sguardi.  
E ora...questo.  
Non era possibile che Harry...no! Non poteva aver scoperto tutto!  
Il biondo deglutì rumorosamente, prima di spingere la porta ed entrare.  
Tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo, quando vide che lì c'era davvero solo Harry.  
Il Gryffindor gli sorrise.  
*Te la sei presa comoda.*  
Draco spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
La voce del moro gli era risuonata in testa, lui non aveva mosso le labbra per pronunciare quelle parole.  
"Ma...ma..."  
*Prova, Draco. Spingi il tuo pensiero verso di me. Non possiamo rischiare di farci sentire da qualcuno.*  
Lo Slytherin non era sicuro di riuscirci.  
*Ecco, io...* iniziò incerto, poi, accorgendosi che Harry annuiva incoraggiante, riprese.  
*Non mi sembra una buona idea incontrarsi ora, Potter. E che è 'sta novità?*  
*Ho fatto un incantesimo alla stanza* spiegò Harry, avvicinandosi a lui *e credo che invece 'ora' sia meglio che 'mai', Draco.*  
*Perchè dici così?* domandò Draco guardandolo sospettoso e indietreggiando impercettibilmente.  
*Andiamo, non fare finta di nulla. So che sta per succedere qualcosa. La cicatrice mi ha fatto male da morire negli ultimi giorni.  
E qualcosa mi dice che se Voldemort entra in azione...* il moro chinò lo sguardo *stavolta tu andrai con lui.*  
Draco non se la sentì di mentirgli.  
Harry sollevò la testa.  
*Lo sapevo, Draco, l'ho sempre saputo, e anche tu. Viviamo in due mondi diversi, e questo momento doveva arrivare, prima o poi. Ero preparato.*  
Il moro si strinse nelle spalle.  
*Vuoi ballare con me?*  
Lo Slytherin rimase sorpreso.  
*Ma come! Senza musica?!*  
Harry sorrise, in attesa.  
Draco lo fissò per un momento, e poi gli sorrise a sua volta tendendogli la mano.  
Iniziarono a muoversi lentamente.  
*Draco...tu hai mai pensato a come sarebbero andate le cose tra noi se quel giorno avessi stretto la tua mano?  
Se avessi accettato di essere uno Slytherin quando il cappello me lo ha proposto?  
Credi...che avresti potuto amarmi?*  
Draco si sentì mancare l'aria, e il suo cuore accelerò i battiti.  
Certo che aveva pensato a cosa sarebbe stato di loro se Harry avesse accettato la sua amicizia.  
Si può dire che questo anzi fosse stato uno dei suoi pensieri fissi degli ultimi tempi.  
Guardò il moro che attendeva una risposta e sospirò.  
*Potter...non lo so, onestamente.  
L'unica cosa che so è che tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
Ma so anche che è inutile pensarci adesso.  
Sogni e rimpianti, così come le tue paure, possono solo confonderti le idee e metterti nei guai.  
In questo momento devi cercare di stare concentrato e attento, se vuoi salvare la pelle.  
Sai, non ci sarà sempre qualcuno a pararti il culo.  
Non perderli, però: un giorno magari potrai tornarci sopra e fare qualcosa in proposito, anche se il passato non si cambia.*  
Ripresero a ballare, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
Poi Draco gli sollevò il mento per guardarlo negli occhi.  
*Stringiti a me, Potter.  
La risposta dovresti intuirla da te.*  
Il moro allacciò le braccia intorno al collo niveo dello Slytherin, aspirando il suo profumo, e seppe in un momento che provavano la stessa cosa.  
Anche il suo cuore accelerò.  
Con gli sguardi incatenati continuarono a muoversi lentamente, seguendo una musica che solo loro potevano sentire, mentre i minuti si susseguivano troppo rapidamente trasformandosi in ore.  
Quella notte era la prima e ultima in cui sarebbe stato loro concesso di stare così vicini.  
Questo lo sapevano entrambi.  
Il biondo lo strinse ancora più forte, voleva fondersi con lui.  
Il silenzio ammantava ogni cosa, così come il buio che li avvolgeva e sembrava quasi proteggerli.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi.  
Chissà, magari il tempo, vedendoli così persi l'uno nell'altro, avrebbe sorriso intenerito e avrebbe rallentato la sua corsa per permettere loro d'illudersi che quella notte sarebbe durata per sempre.  
Draco passò un polpastrello sulla cicatrice, sulla sua guancia, sulle sue labbra socchiuse.  
Al Gryffindor sembrò quasi un bacio.  
Il suo cuore sembrava impazzito.  
Il biondo si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: "Questo è il massimo che possiamo concederci, Potter, lo sai. Non possiamo permetterci di essere troppo coinvolti quando arriverà il momento."  
Harry annuì impercettibilmente, beandosi del suo respiro caldo sulla pelle, chiedendosi che differenza avrebbe potuto mai fare un fugace strusciamento di labbra visto che il sentimento era lì, tangibile, in mezzo a loro.  
Tuttavia non parlò.  
Sapeva che, come sempre, lo Slytherin aveva ragione.  
*Ti faccio una promessa, Potter* gli disse Draco tornando a usare la comunicazione col pensiero.  
*Le tue paure, i tuoi rimpianti, quelle sensazioni che ho percepito stanotte non le condividerò con nessun altro.  
Saranno solo nostre, per sempre.*  
Dalla finestra della Torre entrò un debole raggio di sole, e i ragazzi si strinsero ulteriormente l'uno all'altro, ritirandosi dall'altro lato della Torre dove il buio era ancora fitto.  
Harry tremava.  
Draco gli cinse le spalle, fermandosi.  
Rimasero immobili ancora per un po', poi contemporaneamente sciolsero l'abbraccio forzandosi a restare impassibili.  
Ora che la luce iniziava a illuminare la stanza, però, i due si fissarono sorpresi: entrambi avevano lasciato sfuggire una sola, cristallina lacrima, che rotolava ora lungo la loro guancia per poi andare ad infrangersi sulle pietre del pavimento.  
"Dobbiamo andare" disse Draco asciugandosi la guancia con rabbia.  
Harry annuì senza più guardarlo in faccia.  
Il biondo si infilò le mani in tasca per impedirsi di stringerlo di nuovo, e si diresse verso la porta.  
Per un lungo istante si sentì spaccato in due; poi i suoi ideali e il suo già pianificato futuro ebbero il sopravvento e uscì dalla Torre senza voltarsi indietro.  
Addio, Harry, pensò mentre andava incontro al suo destino.  
Il Gryffindor recuperò il mantello dell'invisibilità prima di lasciare la Torre a sua volta.  
Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, ma sapeva che un Draco che rinuncia a una parte di se stesso non è più Draco.  
E lui si era innamorato suo malgrado proprio di quello arrogante, spocchioso e...suo nemico.  
Si strinse nel mantello.  
Com'era possibile sentire tanto freddo se era l'inizio dell'estate?

*fine*

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone degli Stadio è "Ballando al buio". Io credo sia la più bella di questo gruppo.  
> Se potete ascoltatela con la fic, immaginando che sia la musica su cui ballano Harry e Draco.


End file.
